Piggy Goes Missing
by drag0n Gurl
Summary: What happens when Piggy disapears? Will Gir survive this horror,or will he completely melt down? WARNING: Not for those who love Gir and are saddened by gir's sadness.
1. Chapter 1

"Piggy? PIIGGYYY!" Gir yelled running throughout the house screaming for his piggy. "Wahahahhahaaaaa!"

"Gir! What are you doing!" Zim yelled as he walked into the house.

"Piggy is missing!" Gir wailed.

"Gir. I'm sure piggy is fine. Now come on, I need to update your defensive systems, again." Zim assured, "I did some tune ups. Hopefully THIS time, you won't go crazy again."

"Mmmk." Said Gir, while skipping behind Zim, still thinking about his piggy.

"Now, come here, I'm gonna need you to sit still while I install this." Zim announced as he pried open Gir's head.

"I miss piggy…." Proclaimed Gir as Zim rummaged through Gir's head.

"Yes Gir, I know, now sit still!" Zim said coolly.

"Piggy!" Gir screamed.

"Uh, Gir. I think I found something you may want." Zim said, pulling out a note. "It says: _Dear Gir-"_

"That's me!" Gir Shrieked in his high pitched happy voice.

"Yes, now it says, and please be quite: _Dear Gir, I'm on vacation. Sorry if you had another melt down. By the way, I left you some waffles in the fridge. From, Piggy." _read Zim, "See Gir, Piggy is fine!"

"Wahhhooooooooooo! WAFFLES!" Gir yelled streaking towards the door to the elevator completely forgetting about Piggy.

"Gir! get back here! I'm not done. NOW!" Zim said, trailing after Gir. When Zim got up stairs, he found Gir sitting in front of the TV watching Angry Monkey, eating waffles.

"I love this show." Gir said, scarfing down a plate of waffles.

"Gir!" Zim yelled, "oh, never mind." And with that Zim sat down and joined Gir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

**Piggy went on vacation and Gir had a spaz attack thinking his Piggy was missing. After Zim attempts to update Gir's defensive system, he finds a note from Piggy explaining everything. Then, Gir watches ****Angry Monkey ****while eating waffles.**

"Master, can I haves Piggy's letter to meee?" Gir asked while watching his favorite show, Angry Monkey.

"Fine Gir, while we're down there I'm going to update your defensive system though, so let's go." Zim replied.

"Yaaaay!"Exclaimed Gir as he ran down into the kitchen and launched himself down the garbage can into the secret lab.

"Now then Gir, come over her." Zim demanded as he landed in the Lab. Gir, was currently running around in circles. He abruptly stopped and plopped down on the floor, with a huge smile and squinty eyes and rocking side to side while sing randomly about something.

"Piggy, Piggy, Piggy. WAFFLES! Do dey do dey do."

"Gir, that's enough now! Sit still while I put this in your head." Zim declared. He opened up Gir's head and started rummaging around his head mumbling to himself.

"Gir! Why is there and sandwich in your head?" demanded Zim.

"I don't know…" Gir answered, standing up trying to reach for the sandwich while squealing like only Gir can squeal.

"Gir you need to stop putting all this useless stuff in your head and keep in the important stuff that I put in."

"But your stuff is boring!" Gir cried.

"Gir! IF you want to conquer Earth like the Tallest told us to, you must focus and stop messing around!"

Aaaawww," Gir groaned.

"Now then, that should do it," said Zim as he closed up Gir's head. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Now Gir! Go! You must test your defensives!" exclaimed Zim flailing his arms over his head.

"INTRUDER!" Gir yelled as he ran into his cute green dog disguise. "Yeeessss?" Gir asked as he opened the door.

"Oh-uh, this is for you." Said a strange man holding out a small envelope.

"Oooo!" screamed Gir as he snatched the envelope from the man and slammed the door.

"Gir, did you exterminate the intruder?" Zim asked as he walked in the living room.

"Looky what I got!" shrieked Gir flailing the envelope in Zim's face,

"Very nice Gir, but did you destroy the intruder!" Zim yelled.

"Nooooo, he gave me a little paper thingy, see!" Gir shrieked, shoving the envelope in Zim's face again.

"Gir! Give me that! It could be contaminated!" Zim bellowed.

"Ok," Gir said, giving the envelope to Zim.

Zim turned around and went to the lab, with Gir hot on his heels. Zim gently set the envelope down on an analyzing trinket. It began to analyze the content.

"Paper. Black pen. Elmer's Glue." the computer's voice rang out into the silence as Zim and Gir stood silently watching, "Analyses completed."

"See Gir, if we hadn't checked the contents of this, envelope, for all we know there could have been some type of bomb planted in it from that ignorant human, Dib." Boasted Zim as he walked over to retrieve the mysterious envelope.

_** KABLOOM! **_As Zim picked up the envelope, it exploded in his face.

"Wahahahaaahhaaa! It went KABLOOMY!" shrieked Gir as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Gir! Get up! We have much to do…" Zim said as he wiped the soot from the explosion off of his face. He set the envelope down on a table, walking away to plot revenge on Dib, thinking it was Dib. Gir immediately saw his chance and took it. He ran for the envelope, snatching it up before Zim could stop him. He quickly threw it in his head. Since Zim was still busy plotting revenge, not paying any attention to Gir, Gir slipped upstairs. As he entered the kitchen, he tore open the envelope, easily making out the words. It read:

Dear Gir,

About the earlier note, well, all is not well, I need your help. But Zim cann_ot_ know about it. That's why I planted the explosive in it, so it would go kabloomy in his face. Now then Gir, you need to meet one of my associates in the big green tower, at the very top. He's going to look like me, so don't freak out and scare him; it's a new guy, so try not to scare too much. He will meet you there when there is no moon, so tomorrow night, at the new moon. Be careful Gir. I'll see you again one day.

Your good friend,

Piggy.

**Any thoughts? Good, bad, boring, more details? Seriously, of anything's wrong let me know. Different plot? Less serious Gir? Please tell me you guys!**


End file.
